Kaikon'
by Haganemaru
Summary: Souvent, on se rends compte de ce qu'on a quand on le perds. [SasuNaru][OS] deadfic


_**Genre**__ : Deadfic_

_**Couple**__ : SasuNaru_

_**Disclamer**__ : Humm... j'ai pas cette chance de les posséder._

_**Bon, j'ai recommencé, ça me trottait en me levant ce matin, je l'ai fait. A croire que je ne pense qu'à des bons trucs en me levant.**_

* * *

Pourquoi ? Cette question me trotte dans la tête alors que je le regarde, assoupis, si paisiblement endormi que je ne me rends pas vraiment compte qu'il est plongé dans un coma réparateur. Lui qui illumine les jours par son sourire, lui qui a le regard du ciel, il sembla si calme là, allongé de tout son long. Je n'ose même pas prendre sa main, de peur de lui faire mal.

Je pleure, c'est risible quand on pense qu'il en est là à cause de moi. Je pose mon front sur le lit, tout prêt de sa main, je peux presque sentir son odeur, il me manque tellement. Dire qu'il a fallut cet « incident » pour que je me rende compte à quel point je l'aime. Tout se déroulait si bien. Alors pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Je l'ai connu au lycée, ses sourires, son regard, sa joie de vivre etc... Tout le contraire de moi en gros, je suis plutôt du genre solitaire froid malgré la foule de folles furieuses qui me coure après. Un regard échangé et ça a commencé comme ça, petit à petit, il s'est approché jusqu'à me parler. Il rougissait, intimidé par mon regard noir, mais restait à me parler. Personnellement, je ne disais rien, l'écoutant juste, sa voix douce me remplissait et la chaleur que je ressentais à son contact me faisait peur, je n'en voulais pas. Puis de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenu amants, les gestes tendres venaient de lui, ses « Je t'aime », ses soupirs, ça me réchauffait le cœur mais je n'y répondais pas. Il m'a accepté comme ça, son sourire peut être un peu plus triste que d'habitude, mais franchement, je m'en foutais, il restait avec moi alors que je l'envoyais balader.

Un jour en parlant avec un groupe d'ami qu'il ne connaissait pas, j'ai malheureusement laissé tomber une phrase qui me restera toute la vie « Il me gonfle à me coller comme ça »

Le déclanchement de la fin pour des Homophobes qui n'attendaient que ça. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais son amant, ils se sont acharnés sur lui seul. Moi, Chouchou du lycée, je n'ai eu droit à rien, sauf à un « Tranquille maintenant Uchiha » qui me laissa perplexe. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'allait devenir ma vie ensuite.

Ce fut un cri suraigu de notre amie commune, Sakura, qui me tira de mes pensées, c'est à toute vitesse que je me suis précipité près d'elle, découvrant à mon tour, mon amant, mon ami allongé sur le sol, ensanglanté, une auréole de sang s'écoulant de son crâne. La vie m'a quitté à cet instant. En voyant ce sang sortir de l'homme que j'aime, j'ai cru mourir à mon tour. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence. Et en définitive, la phrase froide du médecin résonna « Coma », ils ne savaient pas quant il se réveillerait.

Me voilà donc, à ton chevet, sans presque dormir, à te contempler, à pleurer sur ton sort, à prier un Dieu que j'ignorais avant ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, dans cet enfer terrestre, tu es mon ange, le seul repère que j'ai. Ca fait maintenant 3 mois que tu es plongé dans ce sommeil artificiel, trois mois que chaque jour, avant et après les cours, je viens, dès fois rejoint par tes amis, Sakura, souvent en larmes, ne pouvant s'enlever de l'esprit l'image que tu avais, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino et Neji, le regard froid envers moi, la rumeur était venue à leurs oreilles. Rumeur comme quoi, je n'étais pas totalement innocent dans cette affaire.

Je soupire en posant ma joue sur le lit, je veux revoir ton regard si chaud quand il se pose sur moi, si joyeux, si tendre après une étreinte.

Soudain, je sens ta main bouger, elle m'effleure en se soulevant, tu la portes, sous mes yeux écarquillés, à ta tête en gémissant doucement de douleur. Tu entrouvres enfin les yeux, les clignes doucement sous la lumière de cette fin de journée et les tournes dans la pièce, essayant de te repérer pour ensuite les arrêter sur moi.

Moi qui te regarde avec amour, moi qui ferais tout pour toi, moi qui t'aime tellement.

Mais d'une phrase, tu m'assassines.

« Bonjour... qui es tu ? »

Tu m'as oublié, et pas seulement moi, tout le reste, tu ne sais pas qui tu es, d'où tu viens. Tu me laisses seul avec mes regrets, le regard azur posé sur moi, sans la douce chaleur qui s'y trouve habituellement.

J'ai froid, si froid maintenant sans toi près de moi, sans ton amour si rayonnant.

Les mois passent et je ne peux que te voir vivre loin de moi. Sourire à d'autres, sortir enfin avec un autre, lui sourire tendrement, de ce sourire que je voulais rien qu'à moi. Tu n'as pas peur, tu peux montrer ton amour à tous sans craindre des homophobes. Ton amour est fort, bien plus fort que je ne l'étais, il assume, il te protège, il me regarde néanmoins avec un regard triste. Il sait. Il sait que je t'aime, que je t'aime toujours.

J'ai mal, si mal de te voir si plein de vie alors que ce passé que tu ne sembles pas rechercher me consume. J'ai toujours voulu m'éloigner de toi lorsque je t'avais, maintenant que je ne t'ai plus, je suis en manque. Je peux seulement te sourire de loin. Certains moments te reviennent des fois, mais juste après la lumière de tes yeux s'éteint pour se rallumer en regardant ton petit ami. J'ai mal, si mal.

Puis un jour, je ne tiens plus, je t'agrippe par le bras alors que tu es seul, je nous conduis sur le toit du lycée pour te parler, te regarder, être seul avec toi. Tu me regardes toujours avec ce regard interrogatif, légèrement inquiet en voyant mon agitation. Je te crie ton passé, ton amour pour moi, notre relation, enfin, cet amour que je ne t'avais jamais dit. Tu recules, la main sur la tête, tu ne prends pas attention au rebord du toit, tu recules à cet emplacement où le grillage est coupé et tu glisses, écarquillant ces orbes azures que sont tes yeux.

Je me précipite mais glisse à mon tour et alors que nous tombons tout les deux de ce toit, les secondes passent comme des heures, je vois tes yeux s'écarquiller et s'adoucir en me regardant avant qu'un sourire n'illumine ton visage. Tu me prononces mon prénom avec douceur, cette chaleur qui me manquait tant et m'embrasse tendrement.

Le choc. Tous crient dans la cour, ton petit ami arrive en courant, regarde le toit, découvre le trou dans le grillage, nous regarde, gisant dans le sang, mort, enlacés. Tu es dans mes bras, la tête serrée contre ma poitrine, ils comprennent que j'essayais d'amortir le choc, de tout prendre sur moi, que tu n'as rien, mais un corps humain, c'est si fragile.

Il a fallut que tu aies cet « incident » pour que je me rende compte de mon amour pour toi. Il a fallut notre mort pour que tu t'en souviennes.

_**Je t'aime Naruto.**_

* * *

_**Sasu**__ : T'as recommencé !_

_**Hagane, les larmes aux yeux la lèvre entre les dents**__ : Désolée !_

_**Naru**__ : On est mort à deux en plus !_

_**Hagane**__ : Désolée (les larmes coulent)_

_**Sasu**__ : Encore une vengeance ?  
__**Naru**__ : Pourquoi un truc de ce genre ?_

_**Hagane**__ : Non, ça me trottait en tête en me levant._

_**Sasu, soupirant**__ : Toi alors, pense à autre chose et arrête de pleurer !_

_**Hagane, fondant en larmes**__ : Je peux passsssss !!!! J'ai tué mes chouchous !_

_**Naru**__ : Bah au moins, on est mort en s'aimant !_


End file.
